Networks for image data processing systems are known that use standard distribution protocols, such as Ethernet, TCP/IP and HiPPI. In video facilities houses, a recent trend has been towards having a plurality of different image processing stations therefore it has been appreciated that highly powered stations, having relatively high hourly charges, may be used for specific operations where a high degree of processing power is required. However, overall charges may be reduced by performing less demanding tasks at more modest stations. Matching the level of the task to the level of the station rather than to the location at which the image data needs to be stored requires methods for transferring that data as quickly as possible.
Co-pending British patent application 00 08 318.8, 2034-P565-GB and 2034-P564-GB describe methods of using a high bandwidth fibre channel switch, connected to a plurality of image processing stations and a plurality of redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (RAIDs), to convey image data over a high bandwidth channel without the cost of setting up a high bandwidth network. This is achieved either by requesting access to data stored in a RAID controlled by another station or by actually taking control of a RAID currently controlled by another station.
In this situation it is necessary that at all times every image processing station within the network is aware of exactly which stations are online and which RAIDs they are connected to, so that if a particular image processing station needs data from a particular RAID it has up-to-date information about which station presently controls that RAID and whether the data is currently available.
It is known to include within a processor a configuration file which contains information about the way in which the network is set up and which connections have been made, but at present these configuration files must be manually updated by a user when a change to the network takes place. It is also known for a computer coming online within a network to announce itself to all connected machines but still the configuration file must be updated manually.
This updating process often necessitates closing down all currently running applications, which is inconvenient and not always immediately possible, and so the configuration file on a particular processing system may remain incorrect for a period of time. Also, manual updating of a configuration file inevitably results in mistakes, especially when the user is unfamiliar or uncomfortable with the technology. Thus a system administrator must often be employed to be in charge of this updating. network configuration updated and send it to other machines on request. However, when machines are connected to various different networks, each using a different protocol, as is often the case, every machine within a network could require different information. In addition, a system administrator would again be necessary.